


Meet The Plastics

by daisystars



Series: twdg drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: twdg au, twdg mean girls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: Clementine’s first week of high school starts off bumpy, but eventually finds her way to make friends. When everything seems to be kicking off great, she is then greeted with a potential threat: The Plastics.
Series: twdg drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Meet The Plastics

"Lord god almighty! Vi, do you see Brody's gym clothes??"

Violet glances up from her notebook, croaking out a groan at the sight of a group of students emerging from the school. "Fucking shit, of course the fucking redhead squad gets to be in the same gym class."

Clementine furrows a brow as she watches with the other two. "The redhead squad...? Who're they?"

“Technically their true nickname is The Plastics, but they’re basically teen royalty," Louis answers the brunette's question. A hint of plain disgust silently tickled at the edge of his tongue. "Here- see, if Ericson was some up top magazine company like Us Weekly or something, those three would be on the cover."

“That auburn haired girl over there is Brody Burress," Violet jerks the tip of her pen over to said girl, who was currently attempting to catch a football with her boobs. The scene made Clem scrunch her face up. "She's the dumbest girl in our grade, probably in the entire world."

"I had to sit next to her in English last year," Louis speaks up. "She asked me how to spell orange. Orange!”

"That one beside her is Sophie Leigh," Violet jerks her pen in the direction of a tall redhead standing next to Brody. She was busy scribbling away in what looked to be some type of sketchbook, tongue sticking out slightly before suddenly a football slams into the side of her head, causing a shriek to slip out of her lips, lose her balance, and fall over. "She knows everybody's business, she's like the ultimate stalker or something."

"She's also rich. Not rich like me though," Louis flashes a smile, though it instantly drops the second after it appears. "She only has the bucks cuz her art is legendary or something. Sells it off of Ebay and stuff for a crap ton."

"But how does she know everyone's secrets?"

"No one knows, soon enough it might become Buzzfeed's next unsolved mystery episode. Like- look, see her hair?" Louis gestures his head over to Sophie's red locks, which happen to be flowing gently alongside the breeze, while keeping his eyes locked onto Clementine. "It's long right?"

"Yes...?"

"That's where she stores them. The more secrets she obtains, the longer it gets."

Violet rolls her eyes. "Lou, that's not even half true."

“Hey, it's a good theory!"

Clementine laughed softly at the pair's bickering. Her eyes then drifted to the side and spotted another redhead, looking nearly the same as Sophie except rocking a shorter haircut, being carried to the field by two females and holding a wicked grin on her face. "Wait, who's that?"

The blonde glances up, and her grip tightens on her pen. "Oh god, her," Violet's teeth grit. "Minerva. Minerva Leigh, the bitch of them all,"

“Violet hates her,” Louis simply points out. “Like,  _ extremely  _ hates her, mainly because in middle school she called her a-"

"Louis!" Violet snaps, completely cutting him off. "Can you  _ please  _ not mention that!" 

The boy rose his arms up in surrender. "Okay okay! I won’t mention it! Anyways, Vi hates her guts."

“She's Sophie's twin, in case you were wondering," In the distance the two girls carrying the redhead set her back down onto the grass, and while walking away Minerva blew them a kiss. "Look, she may look nice, and sweet, and a total bitch, but she's waaay worse than that." 

From afar the three girls were seen having conversation, and Clementine couldn't help but stare. She couldn't put her finger on it... what made them so bad? Sure, they did look a little rude from a certain glance, especially if others told you they were bad, but Clem couldn't see how they were walking devils who secretly found a pathway back to earth from the underworld. Her lips pursed together into a straight, thin line, all while deep in thought. Whatever it was, however it was, she was sure to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> mean girls au mean girls au
> 
> mean girls is one of my all time favorite movies, so why not have a twdg au of it? 
> 
> i plan on writing more drabbles for this au, but if anyone wishes to see it be some sort of series lmk! :D


End file.
